


Distractions

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Humor, Locker Room, Quidditch, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia gets distracted as Oliver tries to make a speech. I hope you recognize the speech from Rudy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

"We're gonna go inside, we're gonna go outside, inside and outside." Oliver's hands were flailing wildly as he excitedly gestured in and out. His face was slightly flushed, and his hair was damp with sweat. Alica watched a bead of sweat drip slowly down his open face. Practice had been rough; everyone was sagging on the locker room benches. Alicia ceased pulling off her shinguards and instead rested her elbows on her knees and her face on her hands. She sighed and tried to pay attention.

"We're gonna get 'em on the run boys and girls and once we get 'em on the run we're gonna keep 'em on the run." Oliver's speech tended to get blurred by his Scottish burr when he got worked up. When Quidditch was involved, Oliver Wood was always worked up. He was passionate, very much so. Although, her other teammates often got annoyed by Oliver's excitement, Alicia never minded it. In fact, she found his passion contagious. It helped her prepare mentally right before a game. But now, right after practice, she was just tired!

"And then we're gonna go go go go go go and we're not gonna stop til we get across that goal line." _Honestly, Oliver,_ thought Alicia, _go go go go go go...?_ His speeches were getting a tad repetative! It seemed like she had heard this one before. _Oh well. As Mum would say, 'good thing he's cute!'_

Alicia sat up straight. Where had that errant thought come from? Her Mum used to say that about her hyperactive, little brother, Jamie, and Alicia had grown fond of saying it too, though certainly never about her Quidditch captain. Highly inappropriate. She refocused on Oliver's speech.

Noticing her attention, Oliver stood in front of Alicia and spoke directly to her. He slowed and spoke seriously, "This is a team they say is... is good." His dark brown eyes stared directly into Alicia's brown ones and explained earnestly, "Well I think we're better than them." Alicia could not pull her eyes from his. Her world appeared to be closing in; she couldn't see anyone, anything but him. His serious and handsome face captured her attention, but she was still aware of the rest of his strong body. Suddenly, she felt overheated. All was silent for a few moments.

Then Oliver grinned and turned to the rest of them, and shouted, "They can't lick us, so what do you say men and women!?"

Everyone cheered loudly, happier that his speech was over than his actual words. With exuberant shouts everyone headed off to the boys' or girls' showers, pulling off their uniforms gleefully on the way.

Alicia remained on the bench, captivated by her own rushing thoughts and emotions. Slowly she raised her arm and pulled her blonde hair out of its ponytail, still thinking.

"Oi, Alicia!" She turned at the shout. It was Katie, who was leaning carefully from behind the shower curtain. "We're not saving you any hot water, babe. So get yourself in here!"

"Right!" Alicia called back. She'd have plenty of time later to consider these new feelings.


End file.
